How Johnny became Nny
by sikeokilla
Summary: Self explanatory title.


Johnny had always been a bit creepy. His hair never grew on the sides of his head or the back. He hated how his black hair grew out it scared him. Every day Johnny hopped out of bed and shaved his head. He ate cereal while talking to his bestest buddy in the whole wide world...Plank.

Johnny listened to plank for years because plank saw things Johnny couldn't. He kept Johnny on the right path. He was Johnny's shepard. One day Johnny and Plank had a huge fight and decided to part ways. Johnny realized that Plank had been filling his ears with violent and anti-social statements for years. Johnny was glad that the nightmare was over. Little did he know, it had only begun.

Ya see Johnny was crazy, he had a dark streak in him. He seperated his somewhat atrocious tendencies from himself by using Plank. But when he left Plank behind he could no longer pretend that Plank was the one who was violent. His troubles began when he saw it. It was the first life he would take. The rabbit was so cute sitting there in Rolf's backyard. Johnny had to have it. Later that night Johnny snuck into Rolf's yard and grabbed the trembling bundle of fur. He brought it to his house and sat it down on the bed. The rabbits large brown eyes stared up at Johnny and he squirmed slightly under the gaze.

"Stop it." Johnny whispered. The rabbit was unphased and continued to stare at him. "Stop it!" Johnny said his voice now trembling. The rabbit's gaze pierced his own and reached inside of him. Something snapped in Johnny right then and there. "STOP IT!" Johnny roared as he grabbed the rabbit roughly by it's throat and toew its skull away from it's body. He sat in the middle of the floor weeping. "Stop it." He sobbed as he held the rabbits head in his hands. It's eyes still following him he ran to his mother's sewing kit and carefully pulled out the rabbit's eyes with a pair of tweezers. Now there were two gaping holes that followed him. He grabbed some black thread and a needle and stitched it's eyes shut in an "X". The eyes no longer a problem he stared down at the head.

"Why?" a whispery voice spoke to Johnny. He looked around and couldn't find the source. The voice came again, the same question on it's lips. "Why?" Johnny stared down at the rabbit's head and instantly knew where the voice had come from. "Why?" the rabbit's head asked him.

Johnny pondered this question with his hand under his chin. "I'm lonely." he whimpered as his head hung down in guilt. "And I'm scared. I used to have someone to tell me how the world worked. He'd tell me why things were the way they were and he'd share secrets with me. He left and I need someone."

The rabbit stared up at Johnny. "What's your name?" it asked, a child-like curiosity creeping into it's voice.

"Johnny."

"Hello Johnny, I am Nailbunny. Your first lesson is that you are a great artist." Johnny lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Grab the body I spawned from." Johnny grabbed Nailbunny and they headed up to his room. He set Nailbunny down on the dresser and gingerly picked up the carcass. "Now Johnny pull the spine out and draw exactly what I tell you to."

Two hours later Johnny stared at the wall in horror. There on his wall was a drwaing made of blood. And in this drawing there was a man. His eyes were being pulled from their sockets by gloved hands and his mouth was being held open with clamps while a scalpel rested on his tounge. A bird was consuming his entrails inside of his open stomach and his ears had nails pushed through them. "What is this?" Johnny questioned.

"This is your future Johnny. You will create art that depicts how fucked up the human race is. And you will punish those who deserve to be. You see that thin gloved hand Johnny? That's your hand."

"No! I don't want this it's not right."

"Johnny the man in the painting hurt someone very close to him. Every time he comes home he beats her, he deserves to be punished. And the woman doesn't even bother to stand up for herself, she deserves the same fate. Meanwhile there's an entire world that lives in blissfull ignorance of that woman's suffering. They don't deserve that bliss OR that ignorance. They deserve to be punished. Everyone deserves punishment, Everyone."

The next day Johnny didn't shave his head. There was no time he had work to do. So much work. All of the children were going to school and Johnny knew that they needed to be punished. He grabbed a small duffel bag. In it he placed all the knives from his parents' butchers block, fishing wire, fishing hooks, some dip pens, sketch papers, and Nailbunny. He pulled a black hooded jacket over his head and walked to the garage. He grabbed the extra gas can and a book of matches. For the first time in a long time Johnny smiled. Nailbunny had told him what to do. Burn it all down, take survivors and make them art. When he was done here he would move on to another city. The great thing about society is that you can easily dissapear into it's thriving masses. Johnny grinned again. Oh yes he knew what to do.


End file.
